I made you something
by Thunder.Blade132
Summary: When Wally finally gets his chance to be Kid Flash, he comes up with the perfect way to thank his uncle… Unfortunately, his new metabolism kinda ruins it for him.


"Alright, kid. You can be my partner"

The day eleven year old Wally West heard those words was the best day of his life.

He had sped around his uncle's house in excitement, and couldn't wait for his first official debut beside the Flash. There were so many things he had to do. He had to finish up his costume design so Flash could get it made, he had to officially pick a name - Kid Flash was his current favorite - and the most important thing of all?

Figure out a way to thank his uncle for this chance.

There were lots of ways he could do it, but he wanted it to be something special, not just a silly card or something. And he wanted to do it all by himself, so it had to be something an eleven year old could practically do.

It had taken much longer than Wally would have cared to admit, but he finally decided to make Uncle Barry food. After all, as a speedster, any gift of good food was appreciated, and he could cook. That was like chemistry, right? And he'd had plenty of experience working with chemicals. The best part was that baking was simple enough that he could do it All By Himself!

"I'm not letting you use the stove unsupervised" Aunt Iris told him the day he wandered into the kitchen, trying to get started on his surprise gift.

"What?! But I'm not even using the stove. Brownies call for the oven." Wally complained.

Iris gave him an unimpressed look, knowing that Wally knew exactly what she meant.

The boy grumbled, trying to get his aunt to leave him alone. He wanted this to be special and just from him. It wouldn't count with Iris helping.

A sigh from her caught his attention, and she gave him a little eye roll. "How about this. Any mess you make, you have to clean up _today,_ and I'll let you do this on your own until you have to put it in the over. Then, _I'm_ taking over." Wally opened his mouth to protest, but got cut off. "I'll put it in, and then take it out. You can then do the decorating and frosting on your own when I say it's cool enough." She paused, letting Wally think it over a bit before sticking out her hand.

"Deal?"

The small red head nodded and smiled. "Deal!"

Iris brought lifted Wally up on the counter, ignoring his indignant squawk. "Okay, rules of the kitchen then…"

She then proceeded to give all sorts of different rules about which tools he could use, and make sure not to touch the sharp knives - What? He was making brownies. That doesn't need knives. - and to not play with the stove or oven.

There were a bunch of other things Iris talked about, and Wally really tried to pay attention, but he really just wanted to get started. He impatiently tapped his finger against his leg, not liking how time seemed so much slower now because of his speed.

Wally glanced around, mentally going through what he needed and which cupboards they were in. He snapped back to attention, though, hoping Iris didn't notice his mind drifting. He was paying attention! ' _Please, Iris, just let me start. I kinda have a time limit.'_ He thought, glancing at the clock to figure out when Barry would get home from work.

"...and be careful. I'm going to be in my office if you need me." Iris finally finished, hiding a smile when she saw her nephew's eyes snap back to her. The boy gave a smile as though he had been paying attention the whole time, even when she knew he hadn't.

"Okay. Great, thanks. Ineedtogetstartednow,youjustleaveittome! Okaybye!" He hopped down from the counter and gently pushed his aunt away from the kitchen.

When she was finally gone, he couldn't help but release a breath of relief. _Finally!_ He could get started.

It was just a simple boxed brownie recipe, but he had looked online for ideas to make them a bit special, and there was an easy frosting recipe that would go well with them. Plus, he was going to add chocolate chips!

He licked his lips just thinking about them, and then heard his stomach growl. He frowned and looked down. "Shhh! Not now. I need to make this for Uncle Barry" He chastened it. Though, he did make himself a quick peanut butter sandwich and ate two bananas to try and settle it. That was something Flash had insisted he always do. If he was hungry, get food. _Never_ wait till later.

Now that that was settled, though, Wally quickly grabbed a stool and moved it so he could reach the cupboards where the mix lay.

After he grabbed it, he grabbed the stool, intending on putting it back. He thought about it for a minute and decided to get all the ingredients down first, that way he didn't have to go back and forth.

Smiling at his good planning, he checked the back of the box, reading each ingredient out loud. "Oil, water, eggs, you know, I thought this was going to be much harder." He shrugged to himself, and then moved the stool to get the oil down. The other two ingredients didn't need it. He also quickly remembered to get a mixing bowl to put everything in.

With that done, he grabbed the stool one last time and put it away. It was only when he was back to the counters that he realized how short he actually was, and couldn't comfortably reach the top of them to make the brownies.

Wally grumbled as he walked back and snatched the stool, putting it firmly on the ground where he could reach everything on the counters.

"Okay, can I get started now?" He eyed the ingredients, giving them a stern look as though they were too blame for his trouble. When he finally seemed satisfied, he opened the box, and pulled out the bag containing the brown powder of brownie.

"Uh…" He held the bag in his hands, thinking about yesterday, how he had tried to open a bag of pretzels, only to find it almost impossible. And when he eventually did get it opened, it had let out a _POP!_ And pretzels had flown everywhere.

Not wanting the same thing to happen, he decided to use scissors for a nice clean cut. Thankfully, the scissors were someplace where he could reach, so he didn't need to move the stool.

He jumped down using a bit of his speed to hurry things along, not watching where his arm was moving, and cringed when he heard the _splat!_ of an egg hitting the floor. There was a quiet moment as he just stared at it.

He contemplated just leaving it there till he was finished with the whole thing, that way he'd only have to clean once, but the thought of accidentally stepping on the egg wasn't a pleasant one, so instead, he reached into the sink and grabbed a washcloth, and also some paper towels.

With the mess speed-cleaned up, he smiled and went back to grab the scissors.

With the brownie mix inside the bowl, and oil measured out and poured as well, he ran to the fridge and grabbed another egg to replace the one he broke, adding eggs and water to the mixture.

He didn't dare stir with his speed, knowing that that would probably make a mess, and instead turned on the oven, knowing he could at least get it pre-heated for his Aunt. With the chocolate goop all ready to go, Wally felt like he was missing something…

"Doi," he said to himself, lightly bringing his palm to his face. "The brownie pan." Slightly miffed that he had to move the stool _again_ , he made sure to be careful getting the pan down. For one thing, it was heavy, and would hurt if he dropped it on himself, and two, it was glass. Iris probably wouldn't be happy if it broke.

It was only when he had put the stool back near the batter that he realized he almost forgot the most important thing.

"The Chocolate Chips!" He exclaimed, quickly turning towards the cupboard where they were. He glared at it, and if he had heat vision like some other superheroes he knew, those chips would be melted! And, the cupboard would probably be on fire…

Stomping over with the stool, he put it down again and climbed on top. He reached in and grabbed a bag.

"Hmm… it only calls for half of one, but… more chocolate chips never hurt anyone." He grinned as he got down and moved the stool for _hopefully the last time!_

He opened the bag and grabbed a handful for himself, popping them in his mouth. He grabbed some more and stirred them in, pouring the bag slowing and trying to gauge how much he wanted for the batch.

When it looked good, Wally stopped with a smile and admired his work. All that was left was to put it in the pan, and that was easy enough. He poured it in, using the mixing spoon to help push it out and spread it around. And though he probably could have gotten more of the mix out of the bowl… he kinda wanted to lick some.

Looking at the ready to go pan, Wally nodded. "It should be fine."

He checked that the oven was still heating up and scooped some of the extra brownie mix onto his spoon, enjoying the chocolaty taste. Especially the harder 'crunch' of the solid chocolate chips. They weren't too hard, but definitely not the goopy texture of the rest of the mix.

When the _ding!_ sounded for the oven, Wally sped out of the room towards Iris' mini work office down the hall.

"Iris! It's ready. The oven is ready, youcanputitintheovennow! Ugh,hurryup!" He slipped into speedtalk and tried to get his aunt to go faster. It was all just so _slow._

His aunt patiently turned around, "Wally... " She admonished Wally using his speed. It was still relatively new, and often times, Wally would unconsciously slip into speedster talk. They needed to make sure he could keep it under control in normal circumstances. Asking someone for help in the house was definitely a normal circumstance.

Wally rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish laugh. "Hehe, sorry." He cleared his throat and asked Iris again, this time in normal speed. "Iris, my brownies are ready for the oven. Can you please come put them in?" He gave a sweet smile, hoping it would get her moving faster.

Of course, being married to a speedster, Iris knew of this tactic and just laughed as she stood up. "Alright, you. Let's go."

"Yes!" He sped off, presumably into the kitchen, leaving Iris trailing behind.

 _40-ish minutes later_

Wally stood in a clean kitchen, watching as his aunt cut the cooled and baked brownies. There was already a small layer of white frosting on top that Wally had done earlier, but he wasn't finished yet. He still had a chocolate fudge frosting, and a strawberry sauce to do. Though he was loath to admit that Iris has helped a bit making those two. But that's okay! He was doing everything else himself, and this was fun.

He wanted to make little designs on each brownie. Like Flash Lightnings! Or other league symbols. And there were strawberry slices, and left over chocolate chips he could use too.

"Okay, I've set aside the chocolate chips and strawberries that you can use. Don't go looking for more, young man." Iris reminded Wally, finishing scoping out the brownies and putting them on a tray. She moved it to the table where the rest of his supplies were so he didn't have to deal with the smaller counter tops.

"Got it, Aunt I." He gave a solemn nod, and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks!" He then sped into a chair, standing on it to give him more reach, and grabbed his first brownie.

Iris smiled at her nephew and started going back to her work. "Remember, Barry gets home soon, so you better be quick."

"Psh, quick? I'm the fastest boy alive!" He stated, already grabbing his second brownie.

It wasn't until his fourth was done that the thought came up, ' _I should probably taste check these… just to make sure they're good.'_ It was a valid thought. He wouldn't want his 'thank you' gift to taste bad.

Grinning, he grabbed one with a batman symbol drawn on the top, with extra chips sticking on the side with some fudge sauce. It was gone in moments, and Wally couldn't help but frown. Sure, it tasted _great_ , but… but, he felt like he hardly got anything! He should probably have a few more, yeah… just a few.

His quick hands grabbed the three other finished ones, and he scarfed them down in seconds.

MMmmm, yup! Those were good. Wally licked his fingers and lips, getting the rest of the fudge and strawberry sauce that had missed his mouth the first time.

With the happy thought that Uncle Barry would _love_ these, Wally got back to work decorating the rest of them.

It was only a few minutes later that he had sixteen perfect looking brownies. Well… he would have had sixteen, but he ate another while making them… and counting the first four he ate, it should have been twenty, but that's okay! He still had at least fifteen for Uncle Barry.

Now it was time to clean up the kitchen.

Slipping down from the table, Wally quickly grabbed two more brownies for himself, as well as the silverware and utensils he used to decorate. He put them in the sink right next to the soaking brownie pan, and walked to where the stool sat.

Hefting the stool to sit close to the dishes, Wally got on top of it once more, and started the warm water.

It hardly took a minute for the boy to clean up his mess. Superspeed was awesome like that.

And so, now all Wally had to do what wait… for what would seem like hours to him. Superspeed was awful like that.

Holding back a groan, he walked down the hall towards Iris' office, yelling inside, "The kitchen is clean!" so that she would know she could start dinner anytime and he wouldn't be in the way.

Now he was back in the living room, with his plate of finished brownies on the table near by. He didn't want to leave them there… what if Barry came home? Wally wanted to be there and present the brownies himself so Barry could know how grateful he was for the chance to be a superhero!

Oh.

Wally ran by the couch and grabbed his backpack. He had some homework that he needed to finish, and now would be the perfect time. He'd even try and do it without using his speed. That tended to make his writing look really bad, and his teacher was making him repeat one of the assignments because of it.

One time, he accidentally set his paper on fire because of the friction he made. That was cool. Though Iris was pretty mad at the burn mark left on the desk he had been using.

Shaking those thoughts away, he gently pulled out some worksheets, and set them on the table. After grabbing a pencil from his bag (as well as another brownie from beside him), he got to work.

His thoughts were running quickly as he read each problem - ugh, story math problems - and it made it hard to figure out what he was writing, since he was already way ahead in his head by the time his pencil got the information down.

It took longer than he felt like it should, but hey! Time was passing. It's not like he had anything else to do while waiting for Barry to get home. Sometimes his empty hand would twitch, and his foot would be constantly tapping. It was hard to stay so still! Ugh, not using his speed was harder than he thought.

Wally scrunched up his face, concentrating really hard to try and look and act normal. He was getting better at it, but he needed to get even better. What if someone found out his secret identity? Sure, he didn't technically have one yet, but he was getting one!

He got through a problem easily enough without many outside tells of his impatience or need for speed, and he smiled to himself, reaching out for brownie as a reward and incentive to do it again for the others.

In no time at all, he finished another batch of problems, putting two more worksheets away, each completed and ready for school.

His hand automatically reached out to the brownie plate by his side, and he froze when all it came across was chocolate crumbs.

His fingers grazed the plate, as though maybe they were invisible or something. Nope… there were none left.

Wally had eaten them all in the hour he'd been working through his homework.

Emerald eyes grew wide in shock and horror, and his mouth opened, though no sound escaped. H-He couldn't have eaten them all! There… T-There had to be more. He wasn't eating that many. It was just a couple. W-Where did they all go?!

The front door opened, and Wally could have gotten whiplash at the speed he turned towards it. From the opening door came a voice that normally brought a simile to the little boy's face, instead only brought dread and sadness. "Iris, I'm home!"

Wally felt his eyes water at his ruined gift and he could only sit and stare as his uncle came inside.

Barry Allen, AKA, the Flash, walked in his home, happy to be finished with the day. After calling a greeting to his wife, he pulled off his jacket and hung it up beside the door. When he turned back around, he saw his nephew sitting by the table. At the sight of papers strewed around the table, it was obvious Wally had been doing homework.

He was about to greet his nephew when he noticed the look on the redheads' face. A mixture of shock, horror, were those tears in his eyes? What was wrong with Wally?!

Tapping into his speed, he quickly rushed over and placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder, trying to get him to look him in the eyes. "Hey, buddy. What's wrong? Are you okay? Didsomethinghappen? Whyareyouupset?" He couldn't help the worry slip into his voice, as well as a bit of speed, blurring the words together.

He suddenly smelled chocolate and strawberries and… brownies? Oh, he loved brownies. Those smelled fresh too. Did Iris make some for him? Man, he had the best wife-

No, stop it! There was Wally right in front of him crying! And he's thinking about brownies? Come on, Flash. Focus!

He looked at Wally's face, as if to read his thoughts since the boy wasn't making any sound yet, and that's when Barry noticed a bit of chocolate sauce on his face.

Ha! He was right. There were brownies.

…

Not good, Flash.

Before he could shake the thoughts away, though, Wally finally spoke up.

"I-I.. my s-speed… and… a-ate f-fast… the… gone."

Okay, that was just a mumble of nonsense. "Come on, kid. Just take a deep breathe, and tell me what's wrong."

The only thing he knew was that it had something to do with his speed, and his metabolism. Oh God.. what if something went wrong with the experiment? What if it was different because of Wally's growing body? What if something had gone wrong?! Barry tried to calm himself down before he sent himself into a panic. Hear what the problem is first, then panic. It's fine.

"Imadebrowniesforyouforathankyouforlettingmebeyoursuperheropartner,butIendedupeatingthem

Allbeforeyoucouldgethomeandtrythem!" His nephew yelled out, fists curled to his side and eyes closed tight.

Wow.. that was a mouthful. That was probably the fastest he'd ever heard Wally talk. It was so quick and unexpected that it took a moment for Barry to work through what was said. He stood silent and still, hands still placed on Wally's shoulder as the boy shifted nervously, obviously still upset.

When he finally managed to unravel the sentence Waly had spoken, the older man couldn't help it. He knew it wouldn't help the situation, but it was too cute, and the face his nephew was making made it all the more better.

Barry Allen burst out laughing. His body shaking, and he had to clutch his chest from the pain of laughing too much. This may actually be the first time that Barry has laughed in superspeed, and it brought the uncomfortable feelings in his abdomen so much quicker than normal. He didn't care, though. His adorable nephew, with his adorable pout, and his adorable hands which were wringing together with nerves.

"Y-You made me a cookie… b-but y-you eated it?" He managed to get out between laughs, wiping the tears away from his own eyes.

He almost burst out laughing again when Wally pouted once more, simply stating, "I made brownies! Not cookies."

' _Oh my gosh, he is the cutest!'_ He thought before gripping the table side to help him keep balance. "IRIS!" He yelled out, still half laughing. "Iris, come here! Heheh, oww... " he mumbled the last part, rubbing his abs from the pain.

Wally suddenly stood up, though, panic written all over his face. "No! Barry, Stop laughing! It's not funny."

Barry looked up, and saw his nephew's face. Well, shoot. Now he really is crying.

"Look, no, kid look at me." He tried to lift Wally's chin up, but the kid was stubborn.

"No! You'll laugh at me." Wally gave a petulant reply. "Why are you laughing?! I was just trying to thank you."

Barry finally got his laughter under control, and now felt bad for his response. It was a sweet gesture, and he knew Wally must have worked hard to make them. Based on the smell, they must have been good too. Add that to the fact that Wally ate them all so quickly, he kinda felt bad that he didn't get to taste them.

"Listen, Wally, I wasn't laughing at you." Okay, he sort of was… But not in a mean way! "I just-" Barry wasn't sure exactly what he was saying right now. All he knew is that he wanted his nephew to feel better.

"This was such a great present, and-" He lifted a finger to stop Wally from interrupting. "-even though I didn't get to eat any, I know how hard you must have worked on them."

Wally wasn't satisfied though, and whined out, "But the point was to make a treat for you, and it doesn't count if you don't even get to try them."

Barry looked at the table and saw extra fudge and strawberry sauce. There was a small empty bowl, but based on the mini chocolate chips that sat by the crumbs of the brownies, he could only assume that that had once held more of the chocolate bites.

Thinking his wife wouldn't mind too much if he got out more, he made a decision right then. "How about we make another batch together? That way, I can eat some, and we can spend some nice time together?"

He smiled at his idea, knowing that Wally should happily accept it, and would enjoy spending time with his uncle.

When Wally gave him a frown instead, Barry grew decidedly confused.

"But I used the last brownie mix. There aren't any more for us to make."

Oh, well that was easily solved.

Barry leaned down a bit more, crouching so he was at eye level with Wally before leaning in conspiratorially. Wally unconsciously leaned in as well, eager to hear the secret his uncle was about to share.

"Well, I know how to make them from scratch." He said in a whisper.

Wally's face lit up with joy and excitement at this announcement, and he looked into Barry's eyes, as though double checking he was telling the truth. "Really?" He breathed out, amazed, as the thought that they could do that never crossed his mind.

Barry gave a chuckle, "Really." He stood up, and glanced at the clock, deciding that they had enough time to sneak in a batch or two before dinner would need to get started. "And guess what, I think we could start right now if we wanted."

Wally jumped up with a quick "Yes!", and sped into the kitchen. He did poke his head back out of the doorway, and give Barry a stern look though. "But we have to clean it up right away. No leaving messes on the counters. I just cleaned them for Aunt Iris."

Knowing that that had probably been a condition of using the kitchen for Wally earlier, Barry solemnly nodded his agreement. "That was very nice of you Wally. I'll be sure to not mess it up." He added as an afterthought.

Wally just gave a big smile before telling his uncle to hurry up.

 _5 years later_

Wally West, AKA, Kid Flash, appeared in Mt. Justice, zooming away from the Zeta Tube as a flash of light and the robotic voice followed after him, announcing his arrival.

 _ **::Recognized: Kid Flash - B03::**_

There was no one in the immediate area to greet him, but he already knew Kaldur was visiting Atlantis, M'gann and Superboy were still in school for cheerleading practice and… watching cheerleading? and Artemis…. Eh, Wally didn't really care what she was doing.

As he sped into the kitchen, he finally heard the Zeta Tubes fire up again as he best friend came into the cave, finished with his own school for the day.

 **::Recognized: Robin - B01::**

Ignoring it for a moment, Wally shot towards the fridge, intending on filling up on whatever his could find there. He froze in his tracks though when he saw a plate on the counter, covered by a lid with a small note on top.

 _Wally~_

 _I made you something…_

"Oh sweet!" The hero said as he snatched up the note, reading it again with a smile. "Thank you, Megan." He took a deep sniff and couldn't help the mini cheer when he realized there were chocolate brownies underneath. Something in the back of his mind whispered at him, making him want to hesitate, but he ignored the feeling, and instead focused on this lovely treat.

Robin came in just as Wally lifted the lid off of the plate with a goofy grin on his face. It immediately disappeared with a sound that could have been a combination of a groan and a growl.

Slamming the lid on the counter, he glared at the empty plate that had been revealed. All that was on it were a few chocolate crumbs and a small note.

 _...but I eated it._

 _Love you, kid._

 _-Flash_

He heard Robin give his signature chuckle from right behind him. "What's this?" His friend asked, still partially laughing.

Wally just sighed, still glaring at the plate. "It's the week of the 19th, isn't it…"

Robin looked at his friend and gave a nod. "Yup. It's this thursday."

At those words, the red-head gave a groan. "Nooo~" He whined out, slumping down on the counter and giving a cry of mock despair.

Before Robin could do anything else though, Wally suddenly shot up, almost catching him off guard with the sudden movement. When Wally put his hands on Robin's shoulders, staring deep into the others eye's, his own eye's widened in surprise and he gave a questioning look towards his friend.

Wally's gaze bore into his own, his voice low as he started talking. "Robin…"

It was intense, and the boy wonder was wondering where this serious nature was coming from.

"We need to go back to back to your place."

Blue eyes, hidden behind a black mask, shot around the cave, looking for something wrong. Was there someone inside here? Had they been compromised? What had Wally noticed that was making him act like this?

"Why?" He asked his friend, his own voice barely above a whisper. His hand moved unnoticeably towards his belt to grab a weapon, his gaze still glancing around. His ears strained for the slightest disturbance besides his and Wally's own breathing.

"Agent A needs to make me some brownies! Duh!" Wally looked aghast and shocked that Robin hadn't already known that. "He's taunting me, Rob!" He grabbed the plate and shoved it in Robin's face, as though the other hadn't seen it before. "Look, Look!" He insisted, voice still full of distress. "Brownies! Chocolate chip brownies! And he ate them without me!"

He suddenly grabbed Robin's hand, and started towards the Zeta Tube. The ebony haired boy didn't let himself be pulled, though. He stood his ground, and tried to get some answers out of his friend.

"And… what does that have to do with the 19th? And why would Flash go to the trouble of this anyways?"

At those questions, a bright red covered Wally's cheeks as he turned to look away. "...I-It's nothing…" he

mumbled.

Narrowed eyes targeted Wally, not giving an inch even as the other shifted uncomfortably under the gaze.

There seemed to be a battle of wills going on between the two of them, neither willing to give in. Something Wally forgot though, is that you should never go against a Bat.

They always win.

Finally, the speedster's resolve weakened. "...Ugh! Fine." And so, Wally told the tale of how on the eve of September 19th, the anniversary of him becoming Kid Flash, he had tried to give Flash a 'thank you' present for letting him become a hero.

"... And now, every year, you make them together during that week's anniversary?" Robin concluded, eyes still laughing at his friend's experience.

Wally nodded, still red from his younger self's lack of self-control.

"Well, that's great, but it doesn't answer the question as to why Flash did it like _this_ this year." At his emphasis, Robin nodded back towards the empty plate and note.

"Ah… well, Flash is going to be gone most of this week for a Justice League mission." Wally explained. "He was leaving today, and by the time I got back from school, he'd be gone."

Robin could only nod, finally understanding what was going on. "And you didn't think he would try something like this?"

This caused another blush to appear on the speedster's face. "I… um, sort of forgot."

Wally suddenly started pulling his friend towards the Zeta Tubes again, impatiently trying to get to Wayne Manor. "Now come on! I still want those brownies, and A' makes _the best!_ Ones. Okay, not the best, since memories and nostalgia add a certain taste so IreallylikemineandFlashesbrownies,buthey'lldofornow-" Wally continued to ramble as Robin finally followed behind, chuckling at his friend's antics.

"Oh, 'they'll do'"? He said, almost insulted by the remark to Alfred's cooking skills. _No one_ could match Alfred's cooking skills, and there was a part of him that wanted to deny his friend the treat just for that comment, but then again… the allure of chocolate brownies for himself was too great for him to pass up the chance at getting the butler to make them.

"Oh my gosh, Rob. You know what I mean." Wally replied, giving an eye roll, and another tug. "Now let's go." Wally gave last push to his friend, finally getting him into the zeta tubes.

The last sounds in the cave resonated as the two designations were called out, leaving behind an empty cave, and an empty plate.

~Fin

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that and it brought a smile to your face. Hopefully I can get back into the writing habit, but who knows. Life can get in the way of that. Thanks for reading. Leave me a review if you're so inclined, but if not, then otherwise, just... have a good life.**


End file.
